


Pollinated Knight: Apologies

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Apologies [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Harems, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Finally reunited, Jaune takes charge of RWBY to make sure they stay together as they were meant to be.Pollinated Knight (Lancaster, White Knight, Knightshade, Dragonslayer, Pollination)Post-FallUnderage because of Ruby.





	Pollinated Knight: Apologies

Jaune: We're going to have to establish some ground rules, and I don't want any backtalk. Blake, do you know what you did?

Blake: *bent over the bed with her naked bottom exposed*

Blake: I... ran away from you... from myself...

Jaune: And who did you run away from?

Blake: All of you...

Jaune: You know how the girls feel about you.

Blake: I... I...

Jaune: You know we love you.

Blake: I... I know

Jaune: *blows over her right ear*

Jaune: We do love you. Without you, we are not complete. RWBY was meant to be together.

Blake: I know, Sir... I...

Jaune: There is only one thing I want to hear.

Blake: I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I never wanted to be away from you girls... it all just... ended...

Jaune: Promise us you won't do it again.

Blake: I promise, Sir! Please forgive me.

Jaune: 20 swats, and thank me after each one.

Blake: Yes, Sir. *sticks her butt higher into the air*

Jaune: *swats the right cheek*

Blake: Thank you, Sir.

Jaune: *swats the left cheek*

Blake: Thank you, Sir.

RWY: *watch as this is repeated 9 more times*

Jaune: Yang?

Yang: *bent over the bed with her naked bottom exposed*

Yang: Sir?!

Jaune: What did you do wrong?

Yang: I did not ask for help, Sir!

Jaune: I understand why it was hard for you, but that just makes it more important to ask for help.

Yang: I... I know that, Sir...

Jaune: Promise me you'll ask for help when you need it in the future.

Yang: I promise, Sir. I will ask for help when I need it, Sir.

Jaune: Especially when you need it the most.

Yang: Especially when I need it the most, Sir.

Jaune: Same thing as with Blake, afterall, I love you all equally.

Yang: Yes, Sir. *sticks her butt higher into the air*

RWB: *watches the him repeat what he did with Blake, word for word*

Jaune: Weiss?

Weiss: *bent over the bed with her naked bottom exposed*

Weiss: Sir?..

Jaune: And what did you do?

Weiss: I have come to accept that I am not my father, Sir!

Jaune: So forceful.

Weiss: I have learned the error of my ways, Sir. I am far happier away from my family. I am far happier with you. All of you.

Jaune: Excellent, but I will still need to punish you.

Weiss: Yes, Sir! Of course, Sir!

RBY: *watches the same story repeat itself again*

Jaune: Ruby?

Ruby: *bent over the bed with her naked bottom exposed, wagging enticingly*

Jaune: And what did we do?

Ruby: I learn for the good of Remnant, some evil must be destroyed.

Jaune: Even if they are human.

Ruby: Grimm are monsters, but that's all they are. Humans are the ones who can destroy the world.

Jaune: Good, good.

Jaune: But I will need to...

Ruby: *eagerly wags her butt*

WBY: *watches and even more eager performance than they had before*

Jaune: Yang, Blake, centre of the room, hand and knees, facing each other.

YB: *quickly moves to comply*

Jaune: Weiss and Ruby, finger each other, but only teasing.

RW: Yes, Sir!

Jaune: Yang, I want you to say to Blake what you you said to me. What you truly want to say to her.

Yang: *looks Blake in the eyes, but quickly averts her gaze*

Yang: *finds Jaune's hand on the back of her head, forcing her to look at Blake*

Blake: *finds Jaune's hand on the back of her head, forcing her to look at Yang*

Jaune: Yang?

Yang: Can I look at you, Sir?

Jaune: *lets her head go*

Yang: *Turns to look at Jaune*

Yang: I'm sorry, Sir.

Jaune: *forces her head to look back at Blake*

Yang: Blake, when you left, I felt like... a great... black... pit... appeared in my stomach, and that my heart fell into it.

Blake: I''m so sorry!

Jaune: Sh. You will get your chance.

Blake: *silence*

Yang: You are the one I trusted with my everything, and you... and you... you ran way...

Jaune: Blake, what do you have to say for yourself?

Blake: I couldn't... when you lost your arm, I... I couldn't see you like that. You were the first truly good thing in my life, and... it was as if you just... shattered... I am so sorry for running away from you. I was afraid... my past...

Blake: *tries to turn her head to Jaune*

Jaune: *stops the head from moving*

Jaune: You've already apologized to me.

Jaune: *forces Yang and Blake to kiss, who eagerly do as his hands pull them together*

Jaune: There's one last issue. Sit up, and do what Ruby and Weiss are doing.

YB: *quickly sit up and start teasing each other*

Jaune: Blake, you are not your past.

Blake: Yes, Sir.

Jaune: When you helped found the White Fang, you fought for equality, and justice. You are not at fault for what it became.

Blake: But?..

Jaune: Are you questioning me?

Blake: No, Sir.

Jaune: You are worried about us, but we're willing to risk our everything for you, just as you are for us.

Blake: *blushes* Sir.

Weiss: Sir?

Jaune: Yes, Weiss?

Weiss: What about Ren and Nora

Wall: Slap my pancakes!

Wall: *grunting*

Jaune: They will be quite alright. They did want me to make sure you four were getting along. It hurt them as much as it did me to see you like that.

RWBY: We're sorry, Sir!

Jaune: Apologies accepted.

Jaune: *opens his arms*

RWBY: *rushes in for a group hug*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188515926447/pollinated-knight-apologies) Tumblog.


End file.
